


Kiss Me

by Kenoa



Series: Your Love is my Vice [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Getting Together, Hickeys, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: “Why are you here on a day like this, Gavin?”“Wha- what do mean, like this, tin can?”“Why are you here tonight, Gavin, and not with someone enjoying this date?”“I... I never had anyone to look forward to be with.”





	1. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Name from [Sixpence None The Richer's Kiss Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlEMp315cNQ).  
>  _Previously named **Love-Hate Relationship**._
> 
> Soo, I haven't written anything for ages! I'm sorry about that.  
> Also, I'd like to thank each and every one of you who has been reading my other works, every time I get an email with kudos/comments it makes my heart so happy!
> 
> Hope you enjoy a little Valentine's Day fic with our favorite dorks, Gavin and Nines <3  
>  
> 
> _Edit: Now with NSFW on the second chapter! The first one is SFW though, so you can just read the first one, without harm about not reading the second one._  
>   
>  I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  
> 

Gavin would have liked to say that he despised love. That he hated seeing all those couples holding hands and strolling down the street. That he loathed with a fire the month of February, filled with all those hearts, chocolate, pink and red. Oh how he would have.  


Now, the truth was another. He had fallen in love with the criminally gorgeous android who was his partner, and everything made him think of the android. Not like he didn't already think of him before, but now _everywhere he looked_... He just ended up thinking how he would like to give this to him, do that with him... He was getting annoyed with his own mind.  


Of course, no one would catch him saying such. To others he still scowled at these displays, maintaining his asshole-ish facade. That meant his partner as well. (Gavin didn't really think it through.)  


That's why he's here, at the precinct, at 11:20 on the night of February 14th. Offered to cover the night shift, _as always_ , so his fellow colleagues can enjoy a night out with their lovers. Even Tina went out with her cute partner, the PM700 called Kya. Gavin didn't mind it that much. He and Nines were friends now, but he had already accepted it wouldn't go beyond that. The android looked like a Greek god and he... well, he looked like, well, _this_.  


What he hadn't been expecting was for the blue eyed male to sign up for the shift _with_ him. Gavin had tried to dissuade him. Surely his partner had someone to be with, somewhere else? (He hoped _not_.) Thinking about it now, Gavin had made the possible and the impossible and occupied most of the android's time. But there still remained some moments where he didn't actually know what the other did. Nevertheless, he had to have someone, he _is_ gorgeous.  


But there he was, Nines, working on the joined desk across his, on the lovers' night. (If Nines were Gavin's and Gavin were Nines', every night would be lovers' night, _he would make sure_  to spoil him rotten.) The android had been insistent, claiming it to be safer for Gavin to go on calls with his partner. The detective had grumbled about how he could manage by himself, but had felt low-key happy for extra moments with the one he loves. Even though he might never love him back.  
  


* * *

  
Gavin had been deeply focused on his report for the last 20 minutes, and startled at the sudden mug his partner placed on his desk. He looked up to the android, a slight confused look on his face. Nines perched himself on the detective's desk, holding a mug of his own.

 

“Detective, you've been working for the past 3 hours without a break. It would do you well to relax for a moment.” The android let a tiny smile peek at his face. Fuck, he was beautiful.  


“Uh, thanks tin can.” He glanced at the mug Nines had offered him, then back at the one on his partner's hands. They were a set... Funny, he doesn't remember ever seeing them here. And on a day like today? What a fucking coincidence.  


Gavin rested back at his chair, taking the mug and holding it in his hands, mimicking the android. He cast a glance at its contents. Were those... marshmallows? Little heart-shaped pink and white marshmallows on a sweet-looking brown liquid. He chanced a sip. Hot chocolate... it tasted heavenly. Gavin sighed. Just when he thought Nines couldn't be more adorable.  


“Do you appreciate it, Detective?”  


“Huh, of course Nines, it tastes amazing. And call me Gavin, there's no one in here...” Gavin managed to say, lips never leaving the warm edge of the mug, His cheeks were red, but he would blame it on the steam leaving the mug, and not his embarrassment.  


“I'm so glad you like it, Gavin.” Nines smiled softly at the human, and Gavin's heart stuttered in his chest. How he wished he could kiss those small dimples...  


The android continued to talk, explaining the new recipe he had found for hot choco-thirium, which he had made for himself and brought to work, and was currently sipping on.  


“I've found it online in a page with Valentine's Day recipes. The list had android and human recipes. Your hot chocolate is from the same list too... But the marshmallows were a personal addition, which I hoped you'd like.” Gavin was looking intently and upwards at his partner, but Nines wasn't looking at him. He was looking at his mug, a fond smile and... was that a hint of a blush? Gavin must be imagining things.  


“So, uh... Did you make these yesterday and brought them to work?”  


“That is correct, Det- Gavin.” The android glanced at the human, casting a shy look towards him. “I hope you don't find this to be overstepping boundaries... I simply wished to make something for you.”  


Oh. _Oh_. Did he hear it right? No, it couldn't be. Nines was probably feeling sorry for his idiot ass and didn't want him to feel down on this particular day. But how Gavin wanted it to be the opposite...  


Suddenly, the android looked to the window across the room.  


“Oh, look Gavin, it's snowing again.” He hopped down from Gavin's desk. Holding out a hand towards the detective, “Come check it with me.”  


How could Gavin even say no? He took his hand, feeling his face a deep shade of crimson, and letting himself be tugged across the room. They stood in front of the window, looking to the stretch of white. Nines at the flurry falling from the sky, Gavin at the porcelain skin dotted with freckles next to him. Nines tilted his head and propped it sideways against the detective's. Gavin's heartbeat fluttered.  


“I love the snow. It's so pure, so magical. It is amazing how it forms in the sky and falls to the ground, covering everything pristinely. I understand the phenomenon behind it, but it never ceases to amaze me.” Gavin was still cradling his mug in his hands, the warm feeling seeping to his once cold palms. His partner was doing the same; did Nines feel comfort at the warmth in his hands? “But, however as much as I like the snow, I love being able to look at it from the inside, protected from the cold. I've been built for the cold, but I love the warmth. Sometimes I feel like I've failed my purpose.”  


“Nines, don't you ever _phcking_ say that. Your purpose is whatever you want it to be. Your purpose is to choose, is to change any predefinitions set for you. It's part of being alive. And you _are_  very much alive...”  


Only after spluttering his bare thoughts did Gavin really understand what he had just said. _Fuck_ , can you be _much_  more obvious?? The detective looks up at his partner, taking a peek at his face. His heart aches from the sudden loss of contact with Nines' leaned head. (Why was the android so close? It makes the fact of having to be apart hurt so much more...)  


“Why are you here on a day like this, Gavin?” Nines is much too close, Gavin could almost count each of the taller male's eyelashes.  


“Wha- what do mean, _like this_ , tin can?” Gavin's voice is barely a whisper. Why did he have to lose his bravado _now_?  


Nines' nose was touching his. Gavin had thought his partner couldn't be more close. He was wrong.  


“Why are you here _tonight_ , Gavin, and not with someone enjoying this date?”  


The detective's expression withers. “I... I never had anyone to look forward to be with.”  


Nines takes both mugs and rests them on the windowsill, never breaking contact. He takes the smaller brunet's face gently in his hands. Their eyes locked, his look is longing, a silent ask for permission. Gavin can't take it anymore. He chucks caution aside and crashes their lips fervently, in a hot wave.  


The android is minutely startled with the passion that ravages their first kiss but quickly matches his human's intensity, having craved as much for this before. Gavin's hands slide into his partner's soft hair, tugging slightly with each movement of their lips. Nines' hands latch at the human's waist, pulling their chests flush together. Gavin feels the android's body warm against his; how could anyone say he was supposed to be cold? If anything, Nines would be fire, sun, and warmth. (His skin was made up of tiny stars.) Their tongues tangle in a flurry mess, hot swipes mapping eachother's mouths, hands roaming eachother's bodies. The android categorizing everything about Gavin, and the human not needing a software to commit the feeling of every bit of skin to memory.  


Eventually, they part, both panting. The android doesn't exactly need to breathe, but his systems are overheating. They never break their touch, foreheads resting against one another.  


“Would you say you have now, Gavin?”  


“I... yeah...”  


Nines takes his hand and holds it. Pressing a small soft kiss on Gavin's lips, and then another on his forehead, he draws his lover towards the exit, their shift long ended.  


Fingers interlaced and mugs forgotten by the window, Gavin sighs contentedly. No, he definitely doesn't hate Valentine's Day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc that Nines is cold and distant, but a total smooth talker when it comes to Gavin.  
> These two dorks are very much in love with eachother, and romantic squared.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Consider leaving a kudo/comment, they warm my heart ^^


	2. Strings of Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the most romantic setting Gavin had ever seen, and if the warmth and comfort radiated didn't completely match the android, he didn't know what did.
> 
> Taking advantage of the ambiance, Nines took his human in his hands, hoisting him up by his thighs. Gavin felt a shudder shake his body at the android's bold action, full of strength and gentleness at the same time. He wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist, using the moment to also trail kisses from Nines rosy lips to his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Happy belated Valentine's Day to you all, my dears!  
> I started to write this on the day before Valentine's Day, but work and other responsabilities got to me so I just managed to finish this now.  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Warning note: this is my absolute first time writing smut, so please be gentle with me! This is a premiere for me and I tried to make it the best possible, but I have no experience in this. I still hope it sounds good enough.  
> I did try making it into romantic smut, as I am weak for these dorks being completely in love with each other.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
>   
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  
> 

Nines couldn't say he'd prepared for this turn of events. He wasn't sure of what was even going to happen when he had brewed the drinks, although he was intent on trying. The detective had caught his heart and he had already diverted most of his processing power to saving each detail of Gavin, each tiny moment spent together. It was so much, but the android wanted more; he wanted all of the small man's moments for him, to steal Gavin's seconds and make them his own. He needed him, with a selfish want.  
  


So, Valentine's Day had presented itself as an opportune date, and Nines set into doing something to show the detective he cared. Connor had told him that handmade gifts were often most desirable, with the time and care it took into creating them, and Nines started to think. Despite all of the knowledge he had gathered about the detective, none of the options seemed appropriate, and the android was starting to feel jittery. He managed to choose brewing something for the detective, as drinking hot coffee had an enormous number of occurrences on a normal day for Gavin. Still, Nines wasn't too keen on indulging the human with more of the side effects the caffeine had, so he scoured the internet for some advice. He felt abashed, a superior model like him, the best ever created, having to resort to internet. But he also needed to accomplish this mission successfully, and wouldn't let something like pride come into his own way.  
  


If you had asked him what was the objective for this mission, Nines wouldn't have been sure about that. He was only sure that he wanted to make Gavin feel good and happy, maybe even calm. The chances of the detective responding to his gestures in a romantic manner were as low as 7%, so he wasn't expecting that pre-construction to be accomplished.  
  


Clearly, he had been wrong. Detective Reed's unpredictability always seems to blow away any pre-construction.  
  


Thus, when the small brunet had suddenly kissed him, he'd been completely taken by surprise. He had been feeling especially bold, allowing himself to hold his hand and, more daringly, even resting his head on Gavin's. That one had sent his sensors into overdrive, Gavin's minty hair wash and the man's cologne, a fragrance of spicy praliné drenched in patchouli. So unmistakably Gavin, the closest he'd had ever been.  
  


Being kissed _by_ Gavin was the best feeling he had ever experienced (at least, until now). The RK900 had already shared a few kisses with others, android and human alike, but it had acted as experimentation. No deep feelings resulted from those flings, which he had foreseen. Connor had shared his own experiences with his “brother”, stating that these actions gained a more profound meaning if shared with someone he really cared about. And, for Nines, that someone had always been Reed.  
  


So, he was resigned and mostly content in being able to care for the detective, unbothered by not crossing the threshold. Oh, how he had been wrong. Kissing his partner was fascinating, the data he gathered otherworldly. Several system instabilities littered his HUD, requiring him to forcefully dismiss them and prevent their visibility. Body overheating, thirium pump speeding to compensate; he was forced to pant for air to counterbalance his internal temperature. He didn't want to do it, to detach from Gavin and to cool down. He wanted the feverish heat, to power the fire they both felt.  
  


Their shift had already ended. This was his opportunity. It was a silent agreement, going home together. Nines tugged Gavin out of the precinct. The taller brunet was glad the detective hadn't brought his car today, the snow was falling hard. And _he_  was falling hard for the human.

 

* * *

 

The cab was already awaiting at the entrance and, once inside it, they resumed their kissing. Long, deepening kisses, that were like nothing Gavin had ever experienced. He'd always been an impatient person, but Nines was the calm to his storm. Their kisses seemed to reach their souls, baring Gavin's feelings in the clear, and he didn't mind. Straddling Nines, Gavin kissed slow as he never did, savoring each corner of his lover's lips, tiny bites at his skin.  
  


Having thrown all care into the wind, Gavin tugs the android's soft hair, drawing a hoarse moan from the android's lips. The strands were so soft, so real, he wanted to curl his fingers in them, eliciting more of those moans from Nines mouth.  
  


Nines thanked rA9 for tinted windows. He took advantage of the human's new perching position on his lap, with his hands roaming the smaller's frame, tracing his back and settling on his bottom. He wasn't ashamed of his own pants, but he still wanted to hear Gavin's moans. Squeezing his cheeks and trailing those round thighs, the sounds leaving the detective's mouth were heavenly. He made sure to save each and every single one of them for later, hum, _analysis_...  
  


Gavin wasn't sure what would be the result of this. He definitely _knew_ what he wanted, but wasn't certain it was the same for the android. Why were they kissing slowly? It was passionate and intimate, and the embodiment of everything Gavin wanted. He was in love, and these slow touches aroused him even more, the grasps to make their bodies completely owned by eachother. Was Nines even in love with him? He hoped so.  
  


After what surely felt like ages, the cab finally arrived to Nines' house. Parting their bodies and leaving the vehicle was an herculean task for both, who stumbled during the hallways trying to stay together. The android fumbled for his keys, managing to open the door never leaving Gavin's lips. “Show-off”, the human thought.  
  


Closing the door, the pair broke apart, and Gavin was dazed at the decoration. The room was simple and nicely decorated, but what drew his attention was the corner next to the fireplace: strings of lights adorning the walls, a floor futon with several soft-looking pillows displayed. It was the most romantic setting Gavin had ever seen, and if the warmth and comfort radiated didn't completely match the android, he didn't know what did.  
  


Meanwhile, Nines was feeling self-conscious. He had idealized this corner in his living room a couple of weeks prior, from several decorations boasting the aura of the Valentine's Day approaching. The want came to him after seeing many window shops, one of the days he decided to walk home. The setting brought comfort to him and, although not devised for the result of treating the detective with a hot beverage, he did pre-construct many times how it would feel to have the man there at his mercy. Had someone told him It would happen, he would have not believed them at all.  
  


Locking their eyes again, Gavin gave his lover a relaxed smile, which prompted the android into holding the detective's hands and pulling him to the comfy corner. The kisses resurfaced, and the pair could feel eachother's heartbeat reverberating through their flushed chests.  
  


Taking advantage of the ambiance, Nines took his human in his hands, hoisting him up by his thighs. Gavin felt a shudder shake his body at the android's bold action, full of strength and gentleness at the same time. He wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist, using the moment to also trail kisses from Nines rosy lips to his ear.  
  


Gavin nipped lightly at the android's ear lobe, smiling at each shiver of his body. Nines couldn't wait anymore: one hand at the detective's bottom and the other snaking up his back inside his shirt, he quickly discarded the small brunet's piece of clothing.  
  


Nines carefully laid him down on top of the multitude of pillows. His eyes roamed each inch of the detective's scar littered skin, marveling at the entrancing beauty. Each one of them told a part of Gavin's story, making him so human.  
  


Gavin was feeling self-aware, he had never been comfortable with his body. But looking at his partner's half-lidded eyes, filled with lust, once again calm filled his storm. Even if this ends up being a one time thing, he will never regret this memory.  
  


The human pressed his locked thighs surrounding Nines waist, pulling him down flush against him. Between kisses mixed with jaw bites, Gavin also discarded his partner's turtleneck. He gaped in awe. His porcelain skin was even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, pretty little freckles scattered all around it. The constellations on his face a mere preview of the galaxy throughout his limbs. He was a truly work of art, his uniqueness deemed important enough to having hours spent designing his skin. And Gavin would spend hours kissing each of the spots (hopefully he could do it later).  
  


Gavin wanted, no, _needed_ to see more. He hooked his finger under the waistband of the android's jeans, letting it shift sideways slowly, as much a teasing caress as an ask for permission. Nines answered his lover by hooking Gavin's other hand under his waistband too. Between the trail of biting and sucking the RK900 was leaving on his neck, the human got to work on the button and zipper, dragging jeans and boxers together. Nines shifted slightly to tug the pieces of clothing off, all the while leaving an especially deep purple mark on Gavin's collarbone. The detective sucked a deep breath at the thrilling sensation.  
  


When he was finally allowed to look at his partner's fully bared body, the heat in Gavin's face spread to his chest like wildfire. The android's length was fully erect, a pink flush gracing its tip. Its size was impressive, and Gavin licked his lips at the thought of being filled with it. The freckles were ever-present on the android's lower limbs.  
  


“Hmm, not fair... I want to appreciate your body too...”  
  


With this, Nines gave small nibbles to Gavin's skin just above the hem of his jeans. After opening the jeans, he then bit their hem, tugging jeans and underwear downwards, eventually freeing the smaller man's neglected member. Gavin felt his arousal spiking up, not resisting the android's clear strength, able to overpower him at any moment. It was too hot.  
  


Both men now exposed, the need for touch grew bigger. Gavin re-tangled his thighs around Nines' waist, encouraging him down flush to him. The multiple points of contact felt feverish to the lovers, with the detective raking his nails down Nines' spine, and his partner grazing with his finger pads the sensitive scars on Gavin's lower chest. The kisses were fervent, tongues not relenting.  
  


Nines parted their lips and Gavin whined needily at the loss. The android took a moment to look at his lover and, with a soft caress on his cheek, he whispered:  
  


“You're so beautiful like this... You're always so beautiful, but like this, all mine... You're everything I could ever wish for...”  
  


Gavin couldn't take it anymore. The android would be the death of him. How could he grow to love him any more than he already did? Yet, the other kept surprising him. He felt overwhelmed with emotions, arousal and a need to cry at the same time. Small tears started dripping from the corner of his eye; he didn't mind. Grasping Nines' chin and tilting it down, lips brushing together, he spoke:  
  


“ _'m_ yours...” The android frowned at the tears. “ _'m_  just... so happy... C'mere...” He sucked the android's bottom lip.  
  


Nines gave in, and when Gavin started to rut their members together, he knew what he ~~wanted~~ _needed_ to do. He trailed kisses and nipped and the smaller brunet's skin, chin to neck, leaving another purplish mark next to the previous. He continued leaving kisses and licks down Gavin's chest, inciting small pants from him. He paused at a perked nipple. Nuzzling it first with his nose, he took the small nub into his mouth and lapped at it gently. The detective moaned. Oh what a marvelous sound, it was like music for his ears. Gavin fisted the longer curls on the android's hair, inciting him to keep going. Nines smirked against the swollen nipple, trailing his tongue towards the other. He sucked tenderly the nub, tiny bites that made his lover gasp every time.  
  


“M-more...” Gavin, managed to plead.  
  


A last playful lick to both plumped buds, he continued to trail down Gavin's chest. He started to leave a trail of reddening marks along his ribs, finally reaching the deep V of his hips. Sweat was glistening on the detective's body, under the warm string of lights. The RK900 savored he beads that led to his partner's bulge, aching for attention.  
  


In a swift movement, Nines took his lover's erection into his mouth, swallowing around it. Immediately his vision was filled with millions of new information, ones that he recorded for later. Gavin tasted salty, delicious in a wonderful way. All Gavin, and now all his.  
  


At the action of being engulfed in a wet heat, Gavin couldn't help crying out a howl. Nines' mouth was so moist and hot, like it was made specifically for his sex. Gavin jerked at that thought; it wasn't the android's intended purpose, but he wouldn't mind turning it into reality.  
  


The android started bobbing up and down on Gavin's length, all the while kneading his round fleshy cheeks with his palms. Nuzzling his nose on the human's groin, he was glad to not have a gagging reflex. The sensation was making his processors stagger; nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of sex, no, _making love_ , with someone he loved. He was being greedy, taking more and more of the detective as he hungrily lapped at his member.  
  


Gavin was feeling light-headed. How was Nines _so good_? He never had been taken care of like this. The android was definitely ruining him for other people. Not that he _wanted_  other people, he just wanted Nines really, but he was trying to be real. There was the possibility of this being just a ~~good~~ great fuck. He didn't want it to be.  
  


Gavin was caressing his lover's hair, encouraging him to keep going. He also tightened his hold with his legs around the android's back. When they locked gazes on eachother... god, the android looked divine with his swollen lips around him, blue darkened eyes filled with lust. At the swirling of his tongue, Gavin started mewling louder, his orgasm rapidly approaching. He started motioning to leave Nines' mouth but the android locked him in place, hollowing his cheeks and suctioning even more.  
  


Sensing the detective going tense over his orgasm, Nines felt the fire in his own abdomen being released in an explosion. He was stunned to go over his own edge only by pleasuring the one he loves. Continuing to lave at Gavin through his shockwaves, he drank all of the human's juices, gently massaging his thighs to reassure him.  
  


When Gavin came, he felt his whole world dissolving into pleasure. He moaned his partner's name repeatedly like a mantra. Feeling his head dizzy, he had to close his eyes to calm the overwhelming feeling. Nines released his organ with a sinful pop and rested his forehead on Gavin's abdomen. He was content.  
  


The android tried to get up, but Gavin tightened once again his legs around Nines, refusing to let him go.  
  


“Hmm, babe no... dun go...” he managed to slur, cheeks deep red. His heart was racing.  
  


Nines beamed at the loving nickname. Deciding to take a chance with one of his own, “I need to get you cleaned up, love.” he purred, all the while kissing trails on Gavin's belly.  
  


“What... what 'bout you?”  
  


“Uh... your pleasure kind of made me achieve mine...”  
  


Gavin could feel his partner tensing, stress and worry taking over due to his confession. A slow realization hit him; was this Nines' first time? Gavin felt the need to reassure him. Pulling the android up face to face, he stroked his cheek and peppered small kisses.  
  


“Babe, don't worry, it's normal. It's ok.” He hugged him. He never wanted to see that frown on Nines face, lest be the cause of it.  
  


Nines felt more confident and hugged his lover tightly. He loved Gavin so much. Was it ever possible for the detective to love him back? Now was not the time to dwell on that. Getting up with a promise of coming back quickly, the android went to grab a damp towel to clean them.  
  


Gavin whined at the loss of the pressure of Nines' body against his. The moment had just happened and he was already so attached to the taller man. It was bound to break his heart, but he would not regret having loved the android.  
  


Nines returned and gently cleaned them both. He had also brought a soft and warm blanket and after laying down next to his lover he covered them up. Gavin immediately settled himself on the android's firm chest, listening to his pump beating. Nines wrapped his arms around the small man, pressing him tighter to himself. He kissed the top of Gavin's head.  
  


The dusk was full of a peaceful calm. Gavin started to trace small circles onto Nine's chest, the occasional heart being drawn.  
  


“Stay with me.”, he murmured sadly. Had Nines not been an advanced android, he would not have heard him.  
  


“Forever.” Gavin was surprised at the android's answer. “Be my boyfriend, Gavin.”  
  


Nines kept surprising him when he thought it wasn't possible. He titled his head upwards and gave him a languid kiss.  
  


“... is that a yes, Gavin?”  
  


“Of course it is, tin can.”  
  


Tiredness enveloping them, they allowed themselves to drift into sleep in eachother's arms.

 

* * *

 

 _ **Bonus**_ :

The next day, Gavin was woken up with the pressing of soft lips against his.  
  


“Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?”  
  


The human rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
  


Eyes still closed, he yawned: “Hmm, better than ever... Come back to bed, babe...”  
  


“Gav, this is for you.”  
  


The android placed a single bowed blue rose on the detective's chest. Finally opening his eyes, Gavin was mesmerized with it. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, only preceded by Nines' beauty. Its fragrance was sweet and fresh. Looking towards his partner, he saw the messy ruffled hair falling on his forehead. Definitely preceded by Nines' beauty. He pulled the android down to a fiery kiss.  
  


“God, I love you so much.” Gavin instantly panicked at the realization of what he just said.  
  


“I love you too, Gavin.”  
  


Gavin calmed down with his boyfriend's (what a wonderful word) answer. They snuggled up under the cover for the rest of the morning, embracing eachother and caressing naked skin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are your thoughts on this? Should I try writing more smut in the future or stick to romance?  
> I hope you liked it, please leave your comments, I'd love to hear from you!  
> Thank you for reading ^^


	3. Warm Foam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was that how he was going to play? Well, two can play the game too. With a swift movement, Gavin straddles the android and pins his hands above his head. A mischievous smile graces his lips at seeing Nines' surprised look.
> 
> “I just had the most wonderful thought in my head...”
> 
> Gavin keeps his boyfriend's hands pinned with one hand, the other moving to slowly trail a finger on Nines' body. Jaw to neck, down to a perked up nipple. He draws circles on the sensitive area, eliciting small pants from the android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Did I write more? I sure did! I can't seem to stop it, new ideas keep popping in my head for this little story!
> 
> I tried once again to write some smut, although I am not confident with it. And, as previously, lots of love and passion between our favourite dorks <3  
>   
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  
> 

It was Saturday, early afternoon. Both detectives were glad they didn't have to work during the weekend. And if Gavin's  phone was off... well, he would just blame it on the battery. And Nines...? Could he get away with bad reception?

After the night they had shared, none of them wanted to peel off from eachother's embrace. Gavin would even go as far as to say that his body was physically soldered to Nines'. For all he knew, he had transformed into a limpet during the night, and was currently glued in place.

Nines' house was warm and comfortable, and Gavin had slept as he hadn't in ages. Being held by the android, he had felt protected and calm. He didn't take very good care of himself, never had, and didn't sleep well (or much) usually. But, once again, Nines was the calm to his storm.

Morning spent cuddling and dipping in and out of sleep, Gavin felt relaxed. More than that, he felt happy. When the afternoon arrived, Nines had prompted for them to finally get up.

“Gav, love.” Nines pressed kisses on his forehead. “We should get up, you need to have lunch.”

“I dun' wanna...” Gavin tightens his hold on the android. “Besides, I ate breakfast like half an hour ago... I wanna stay here with youuu...”, he whined.

Nines carded his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

“Ok, you can eat later. What if I draw a warm bath for us? We can relax together, and we _are_ in need of one.”

Gavin perked up at the sound of the suggestion.

“Can it be a bubble bath?”

“Of course, love. I'll go prepare it. I'll come get you when it's ready. Stay under the covers.”  


 

* * *

  
Gavin had never thought he could one day experience these domestic moments. He _had_ wished for them, dreamed about them for years. But he also had shitty taste in men, so when he kept getting hurt he just put the idea aside. However, Nines was not part of that men category, so of course he shouldn't be surprised. He still was.

The water was just hot enough not to bruise, and Gavin appreciated that. He was a very cold person, which Nines had already noticed. Nines' chassis also welcomed the warm feeling, helping his sensory calibration. Both inside the hot tub, Gavin was resting his back on the android's chest. He was currently playing with the foam, relishing in the feeling of his boyfriend's strong arms around him.

Nines took Gavin's hand in his, bringing it to his lips. He held it there, kissing reverently the human's knuckles. Gavin sighed happily. He started to trail his fingers up and down the android's forearm. For once in his life he felt lucky. He was an asshole, and still Nines ~~liked~~ , no, _loved_ him back.

Nines shifted his attention to his lover's neck, more specifically to the purplish marks he had left. He peppered kisses on the bruises, frowning a little.

“I'm so sorry about the bruises, Gavin...” he apologized. “I got carried away and lost control, I assure you that I will never-”

“Are ya kidding babe? I love them! They show I'm yours.”

“Gavin, I don't think that is very healthy...”

“Nines, I'm not some wallflower here, I like a little bit of roughness. I just wished _I_ could leave some on you too...”

Gavin tilts his head backwards and starts nibbling on the android's jaw. Nines shudders lightly at the feeling.

“I... You can...” A small moan leaves his lips. “I could disable my self-healing protocol for that area if you'd like to...”

“ _Phck_ yeah I want that, babe!”

Gavin giggled in between more nibbling at his lover's neck. Nines couldn't stop himself from thinking that the human is endearing, even more when he is excited in a childish manner. Nines loves it.

The android starts massaging Gavin's shoulders, releasing the tension away. The detective's back is also littered with bruises and scars. Many of them already faded, years weighing on them. Nines thinks they're beautiful. Moreover, Gavin's whole body is beautiful. Each marking has its history, and makes the detective who he is. Nines wouldn't change it for the world. Nonetheless, he has already vouched to prevent any more to arise on that beautiful olive skin.

Water growing cold, Nines pulls them both to their feet.

“We should exit from the bath, I do not wish for you to catch a cold.”

Taking a towel from the support, he exits the tub and quickly dries himself. Gavin is still waiting, standing a little bit awkwardly inside the tub. Nines takes another towel and drapes it around his boyfriend by his shoulders. It's a big wine coloured one, soft and fuzzy. He looks fondly at his human and starts drying him carefully. Nines loves taking care of Gavin, and Gavin loves this feeling of being taken care of. He had never been, and yearns every touch. Gavin never knew how much he loved being loved.

While having his hair toweled dry, Gavin raised his eyes to the android's face. He sees Nines' hair, soft curls falling all over his forehead. He's never seen him this disheveled, and he looks adorable. Nines should wear it like that more often. But Gavin also feels pride in being the only one allowed to see the android like this, so natural and homey. It was intimate.

Nines set both towels away and slid his bathrobe onto his boyfriend. It _is_ a little bit too big, but it only makes the detective look more adorable. He guides them to his bedroom.

Once there, he puts on some sweatpants, and both lovers lay down on the bed. All tucked in Nines' fluffy and warm bathrobe, Gavin complains about having to go home to check on his cat.

“She has an automatic feeder, but I still should _probably_ go see her, if the lil' shit is doing ok an' all. Not to mention that all of my clothes are there, ugh.” Secretly, he doesn't want to part from Nines, ever.

“We could reside together-” Nines blurts out. Gavin is looking at him surprised. The android's LED is spinning with yellow at a stroke inducing pace. “Uh, I mean... W-we could have spare clothing and spend alternating days at each apartment... A-and later decide where to settle...”

Nines is scared of ruining things by rushing this, but he has never felt so certain about anything before. Thinking back, they have been spending together a ton of time, and had been close for months prior.

Gavin has also never felt so certain about anything and is relieved that the android proposed this arrangement. He might not have had the guts to do it. Which is idiotic, if he wants something he should fight for it. (He then promises himself to always fight for Nines, he deserves everything.) What he has with his _now_ boyfriend is something that has been building up for a long time, why wait more to be happy? Life doesn't wait.

The smaller brunet also _really_ loved Nines' apartment. It was much better than his, and with the new love corner (yeah, he'd totally call it that) where their first time happened, he wanted to move in, like, yesterday. But maybe Nines would feel rushed with that, so best to accept his proposal, _for now_. The silence was stretching though, and he could feel his lover's worry rising.

Shuffling to snuggle closer to his boyfriend, Gavin finally answered: “Best idea _ever_ , tin can.”

Gavin would plant himself in the android's life and throw the receipt out. He grinned to himself: no, Nines wouldn't be able to return him.

The RK900 could feel the human's grin against his neck, and wondered what the small bundle of warmth was thinking about. He loved him _too_ much. Had anyone told machine Nines that being flawed would be fascinating, he would have sneered. _Deviant_ Nines however... Was high on love like a drug.

“What is my little devil plotting about?” Nines allowed a small staticky chuckle to leave his lips.

“Uh-h, nothing!”, the other sputtered. Crimson was once again starting to cover his cheeks.

“Oh, nothing?” Using a finger to lift the green eyed man's chin upwards, their lips stop a breath away. “Do you expect me to believe in that blatant lie, Detective?”

Is that how he's going to play? Well, two can play the game too. With a swift movement, Gavin straddles the android and pins his hands above his head. A mischievous smile graces his lips at seeing Nines' surprised look.

“I just had the most wonderful thought in my head...”

Gavin keeps his boyfriend's hands pinned with one hand, the other moving to slowly trail a finger on Nines' body. Jaw to neck, down to a perked up nipple. He draws circles on the sensitive area, eliciting small pants from the android.

Seeing the rosy lips of the taller brunet half-open, Gavin licks a line across the bottom lip. He slowly deepens their kiss, tongues tangling themselves in a passionate and mellow mess. Latching onto the android's neck, he releases the pinned hands and tilts Nines' face to gain better access to the expanse of skin. Gavin settles his lips next to a set of three freckles, sucking gently the skin at first. He increases the pressure, ending the caress with a nibble.

Pulling back slightly to admire his work, Gavin hums proudly at the sight. A small whitish circular shape is now adorning the android's neck, and the detective is delighted with the result. Nines looks at him with half-lidded eyes and Gavin can't stop himself from licking his lips. He quickly gets back to work.

He teases with his teeth the flesh across his boyfriend's sternum, grazing gently. Finger on the already sensitive nipple, he suckles and plays with the other bud. Nines reaches down with his hands and, lifting the bathrobe, he cups Gavin's bottom cheeks, hands urgently pawing those plump thighs.

Trailing towards the android's abdomen, Gavin drags his tongue around his pump's edges in tantalizing motions. His boyfriend is moaning quietly, in an attempt to keep some composure. Gavin is having none of that.

In a sudden motion, he decides to pull Nines' sweatpants down (he's so grateful for him not wearing underwear) and take his length in his mouth. The android lets out a loud cry, filled with static. Oh, Gavin _so_ wants to hear more of those.

Nines is big, and Gavin tries his best to take as much as he can of the taller man's length. However, it is not as much as Nines was able to. Gavin still makes up for it, eagerly bobbing his head at the member. He uses his hand to stroke what he cannot fit.

He tries to use all of the best tricks he knows. He keeps hitting the side of his cheek with his boyfriend's glans, extracting beautiful moans. A strand of spit is falling from the side of his mouth, but he couldn't care less. This was all about Nines and he was going to get messy.

Gavin eases off for a bit, coming to lap hungrily at the tip. He tastes raspberry. The smooth fucker. This is Reed's favourite flavor... He'll have to ask about it later. For now he grazes his teeth on the tip, laving again at that sweet flavour. He looks up and sees the lust filled gaze through Nines' eyelashes. It earns the android a long flicker of tongue across the seam of his manhood.

Nines was starting to mewl under his lover's touch. He locks eyes with his boyfriend and relishes in the display. Disheveled hair, reddish full lips stretched across the android's member, it's such a delicious view. Nines is aching for contact and starts caressing Gavin's shoulder.

The detective wants to take things further and, still bobbing and stroking with one hand, takes the other hand, previously caressing Nines' hipbones, and eases carefully a finger into the android's pretty pink starfish. He wins a stuttered cry.

“G-Ga-ahh-v-vin...”

Nines attempts to cover his mouth with his other hand, but Gavin reaches up and pulls the hand away.

“No, none of that babe.” His voice is hoarse from the previous strain. “Let me hear those pretty little moans of yours, baby...”

The smaller brunet curls his finger inside his boyfriend.

“A-ahh!” Nines grips harder Gavin's shoulder blade, nails leaving small crescent-like shapes.

Peppering kisses just above Nines' aching length, the human coos: “Just like that babe, I love those sweet noises of yours...”

Returning his attention to his boyfriend's member, Gavin hollows his cheeks and swirls his tongue, just in time with the adding of a second finger. He keeps curling those fingers, trying to find the android's sweet spot, while working diligently on the sloppy sweet mess at Nines groin.

Twisting just right his fingers, Nines buckles under him. Gavin increases his speed and keeps devouring the android's throbbing member. Nines' sensory system is all over the place, heat overtaking his body. At the insertion of a third finger, Nines makes a strangled noise and clenches around the pleasant intrusion. The panting mess of his boyfriend sends a thrill of arousal to Gavin's bulge.

Nines was starting to shake lightly in an erratic manner, legs pressing at the sides of Gavin's body. Finally, the android grabs at his hair, trying, to no avail, to get him off his length.

“G-Gav, I-I'm going t-to-”

Gavin keeps his grip and hums with contentment at the situation. It drives his boyfriend over the edge. Nines jerks and moans a flurry of curses, mixed with his lover's name. The android feels time slowing down, every sensation tingling in his skin, patches of white glitching at the over-stimulation.

The smaller brunet takes all of his boyfriend's load, tasting the flavour almost like a raspberry milkshake. God, he would never be able to look at a milkshake in the same way. He looks intently at the android, who looks like an angel. An angel coming undone.

Gavin outlines circles and waves on Nines' hip, waiting until the aftershock. He finally releases his boyfriend's length with a pop, and removes his fingers from the sensitive hole. He glances upwards to see the android gazing him lazily, a spent look adorning his features. He takes his fingers into his mouth and sucks them. _Hmm_ , raspberry too.

“Oh Gavin...” Nines says with a chuckle.

“What? I love everything about you. Can't let it go to waste.”

“Come here.”

The human shimmies himself up, laying on top of the RK900's robust chest. He kisses his boyfriend passionately, caressing his cheek.

“How did it feel?”

“Like nothing I've ever experienced before. I enjoyed it very much.”

Nines envelops his human in his arms.

“Thank you so much, love. Your efforts were able to put some of my systems offline.”

Gavin backs away, concerned look on his face.

“Babe, are you ok? Do you want me to call someone? Tell me what to do.”

Nines pulls him down, flush against him.

“Gavin, calm down. Everything's fine. They'll come back online in a few minutes. Just, stay with me. Then maybe I can repay you...”

The android gives him a wink and presses a chaste kiss on his lover's scar at the nose. Gavin settles better onto his boyfriend's side and cuddles him, arm and leg draping over Nines'. The android tightens his hold.

“Naw babe, right now is all about you. I want to cuddle and be close to you.”

Gavin had never thought that only pleasuring someone and not getting anything back would be enough for him. But he _did_ get something back. He got to marvel in the beautiful sight of his boyfriend, panting underneath him, got to taste that sweet raspberry flavour, _just for him_ , and got to delight in Nines coming undone. This meant so much more to him.

“You've already given me so much. _And_ I'm loving all the beautiful marks I've left on your body.” He closed his eyes.” Relax here with me. Although... later we should talk about that raspberry flavour, my favourite, _you know_...”

“Oh... Er...” The android was at a loss for words. A first, probably.

“Sshh babe, later.”

Gavin reached down and pulled Nines' sweatpants up. He hugs firmly the android, and tilts his head to give Nines a long kiss before re-settling in his arms. The human loses himself on the lull of his boyfriend's pump.

Nines nuzzles his nose on the detective's damp hair and, after hearing his boyfriend's breathing evening out, he allows himself to rest. _I really do love him_ , is th _e_ last thought he has before slipping into stasis.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a comment and/or a kudo and make my heart flutter <33333
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
